The ring of fire (discontinued)
by darkgrounder
Summary: After Ty left heartland Amy was heartbroken, Amy left early for the ring of fire tour without her day. What will happen after Amy confides in Chase?
1. The beiginning

**A/N this is a story that came purely from my mind, I changed up some of the background knowledge on purpose to work with the story's plot.**

 **T** **he first day of the ring if fire tour**

Amy arrived a day earlier than planned. slamming the door to her truck roughly she walks over to chase powers places her head on his chest saying "I did it I finally broke up with him." Chase looks down at her face covered in both confusion and happiness but mostly confusion, wrapping his arms around her waist he says "You broke up that ranch hand of yours huh?"

She nods and mutters something he doesn't understand but it sounds something like "What was I thinking?" he laughs and, said with a smile "What was that? I didn't hear you." 

Amy states "I told him as he was packing that if he left I wouldn't wait for him and, he said all right than he left he left heartland and, he left me." by the end Amy was in tears Chase was enraged at Ty for hurting her and for just being an ass so he says...

 **A/N I know this was a short chapter and I left it on a cliffhanger.**


	2. explanation

**A/N I know the last chapter was short but here's a nice long chapter for Y'all and if you're confused on the time of both chapter 1 and this one it is about 6:30 pm**

Chase chuckles lightly kissing her on top of her head before saying "Don't dwell on it because if you do then you won't beat me while taming those Colt's tomorrow."

Amy laughs and says "Haha very funny Chase now what will you do if I do beat you?" Chase smirks a devilish smirk moving his lips next to her ear whispering "I have my ideas." Amy shivered at the feeling of his hot breath on her ear.

He pulls back looking down at Amy his smirk grows wider seeing the bright red blush creeping up her neck "How about I treat you to a milkshake or better yet dinner and a movie?" Chase asked smiling Amy laughs throwing her head back saying "Your not serious right?" Amy looks up at Chase and asks "Right?" Chase chuckles saying "I'm dead serious miracle girl now can you answer my question?" she giggles saying "Sure why not have dinner and watch a movie." Chase smiles.

"Good now get ready I'll pick you up in 30 minutes. ok?" He asks Amy nods than stops and says "I'd have to check into a motel which is probably gonna be full since a lot of people would have come out to see the ring of fire event being held here than I'd have to live in my truck for three nights." by the end she has whipped the smile off of Chase's face he rubs the back of his neck while saying "You don't have to sleep in your truck or try to rent a motel room since they're almost always full at least two days before the first day of the show you could just stay with me in my trailer since I usually bring it with me to these ring of fire tour." Amy smiles and says...


	3. chase pov

**A/N: I wanted to try a new style of writing tell me if you like it**

 **Chase pov.**

Amy grins as she says "Oh no I don't want to impose on you."

I chuckle and say "You wouldn't be imposing on me I enjoy being in your company."

Amy's grin grows and, she says "Well ok then just let me get my bag and well be good to go."

She walks off as I sigh and mutter "She'll be the death of me."

-Five minutes later-

"Ok ok, I'm Leaving, now stop pushing." I manage to say as Amy pushes me out of the trailer.

"Good because I need to shower and change and I can't knowing that you're less than 5ft away." Amy lecture's as she finally gets me out of the trailer, I turn around and say "but before I do go I need one thing."

Amy sighs and says "Ok what is that?" I smirk and crash my lips on hers at first I thought that she was going to push me away and, yell at me but to my surprise that doesn't happen in fact, the opposite happens as she kisses me back. I pull back smiling and say "That that was what I needed."

 **Amy pov.  
**

Chase turns around and says "but before I do go I need one thing."  
I sigh and say "Ok what is that?" and before I know whats happing I feel his lips on mine I don't even think about it and kiss back. when he pulls back smiling and saying "That that was what I needed."

I smile and say...


End file.
